Dramione & Druna
by Arminia
Summary: Hermione/Draco & Draco/Luna One-Shots & Drabbles. Really just so I can get all these ideas out of my head, even if they are short. WARNING: The characters will all probably be OOC but I will try my best, except Luna. I love Luna but she's so hard for me to write so sorry in advanced for her OOCness.
1. Hermione - We Meet Again

**A/N: Since I have so much ideas and things bouncing in my head and I seem to not be able to continue on with a story AT ALL, I decided to try my hand at One-Shots/Drabbles!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Hermione**_

_**"We Meet Again" **_

It hadn't even been a year since the second war had ended when students had began getting onto the Hogwarts Express, and among those in a compartment in the back of the train sat Hermione Granger who had agreed to going back to Hogwarts to complete her 7th year, she longed for a normal school year but didn't deny that she had missed the school along with classes, except this year she was Head Girl.

Along with Hermione sat Neville Longbottom who also agreed to complete his 7th year which was ruined by the school being run by Death Eaters, Ginny Weasley who was technically now a 7th year, and Luna Lovegood now also a 7th year.

Hermione was upset that Harry and Ron had decided to go straight to Auror training which they had already been accepted into instead of finishing school.

Not far away from Hermione and her friends sat Draco Malfoy in another compartment. Unlike Hermione who sat smiling with her friends, Draco had a pained and sad expression on his face as he stared out the window trying to ignore the conversation going on with his friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini who had also agreed to return. Even though, Draco didn't actually agree to return at all. While Hermione was excited to go back to school, Draco wished it was only a dream and that if he pinched himself he would wake up. Hogwarts didn't hold any good memories for Draco, it was only out of agreement with his mother and now Headmistress McGonagall that he complete his ruined 7th year. To make matters worse for him, he was stuck as Head Boy. Before the war he had wanted to be Head Boy but only for selfish and cruel reasons. Now, he didn't want it at all. He knew no one would listen to him or respect him, he was a 'Death Eater' after all, unwanted and hated.

"I'll see you guys later!" Hermione had said as she exited her compartment, the same time as Draco had said, "See you later." to his friends and exited his compartment.

Since Draco was closer to the compartment where the Heads and Prefects held their meetings on the train, he had gotten there first and had almost fell off his chair in shock as Hermione had stepped inside, while Hermione had stood there frozen.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, glaring at him as she sat down in her seat.

"Head Boy." Was all he said, Draco would never admit it to Hermione but he was too nervous to say more.

"McGonagall must have finally lost it."

Eyes widening at what she said, Hermione quickly put her hand over her mouth in shock. Never had Hermione said anything bad about any of her teachers, especially the Headmistress.

With a smirk on his face and his confidence slowly returning, Draco looked right at Hermione.

"Couldn't agree more."

And slowly Hermione removed her hand from her mouth to show a small smile on her lips.

_'Maybe this year won't be so bad afterall' _they couldn't help but think as Prefects started to come into the compartment.

**A/N: Suggestions are welcome! **

**Don't forget to review beautifuls! ;)**


	2. Luna - Held At Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**WARNING: Sorry for any OOCness!**

_**Luna**_

_**"Held at Malfoy Manor"**_

Sitting in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor or prison as some of the other people stuck down there called it, sat Luna Lovegood. While everyone else stayed as far back from the entrance of the dungeons as they could, Luna sat somewhat close to the entrance. Her long blonde hair still flowed down her back but was in knots, and dirty along with her skin and clothes but Luna didn't mind much. Also like she didn't mind that she was only making herself more dirty by sitting on the floor of the dungeons and not those blankets that were lying around as 'beds' for the prisoners.

Luna had decided she wasn't going to hide far back into the dungeon, Luna knew no matter how far back she went that her fate would be the same. She would either somehow make it out here alive, or the worse option, be killed and or tortured. She always kept as much of a smile on her face as she could when the others who were stuck here along with her were around, and tried to stay positive if only for them but Luna knew soon she would be just another broken and sad captive.

She never really figured out why they had taken her exactly. Luna was a nobody, she knew she wasn't worth holding here at the Manor. Sure she was somewhat friends with Harry Potter but not enough for them to hold her captive for. All she could hope for was that her father was okay, and that he wouldn't do anything reckless or put himself in danger to save her.

Luna's thoughts were interupted as she heard footsteps coming from the entrance and the shadow of someone walking down the steps, Luna's breathing quickened if only just a little and her heart sped up. For a quick second she wished she was far back in the dungeons with the others but pushed that thought away as she thought of how brave all her other friends were, it was time for her to be brave as well.

As the dungeon entrance unlocked and slowly opened, Luna refused to take her eyes off of it. Even though it was dark, there was just enough light in the dungeon to see, especially from the spot Luna sat so as soon as the person finally came into her view, Luna had tried hard not to gasp or make any noise at all.

There, locking the entrance back up was Draco Malfoy.

She knew how silly it was for her to be shocked seeing as it was his home, but she just didn't expect to see him of all people down here in such a filthy place. As he walked further in and more into Luna's light, it wasn't hard for her to miss the terrified look on his face that stood out to her most but didn't exactly shock her since Luna had always believed Draco not to be evil. A school bully yes but not evil like the other Death Eaters. She then noticed his sickly pale skin, and when he finally noticed her, the way his eyes looked pained with dark rings under them from lack of sleep.

"Lovegood." Draco seemed to almost choke out when their eyes met

"Didn't expect to see you down here." Luna said quietly, slightly afraid of being overheard if she talked too loudly.

Her fellow prisoners would not be so nice to her if they caught her talking with him, the same with the monsters outside of the dungeon.

"I was told to 'keep watch'," Draco swallowed and winced as if it hurt before continuing, "Don't have any idea why, not like any of you are going anywhere."

Draco frowned at that but quickly wiped it off his face.

Luna only smiled at him and patted the spot next to her, Draco's eyes widened for a second before confusion took over his face.

"I won't bite."

With that Draco raised an eyebrow before glancing at the spot Luna had pat, then slowly sat down next to her and leaned against the wall. With a closer look, Luna had spotted what had caused him to wince. There on Draco's throat was a bruised handprint, a clear sign that someone had choked him and held on hard. Luna then took notice to other things such as the slightly ripped parts of his shirt where only if you looked close enough would see the dried blood, cuts and bruises.

And with that image in her mind, Luna had decided Draco Malfoy was as much a prisoner as she or anyone else in the dungeon was and he certainly was different from the boy she new, and proved the fact he was not like the other Death Eaters.

"It's nothing." Draco had mumbled when he finally noticed what she was staring at, he tried to get up off the floor and away from her but Luna's arm that was suddenly wrapped around Draco's stopped him.

"We could both use the company." Was Luna's simple answer to his confused expression to her keeping him there.

As they both looked at each other, Luna softly smiled at Draco and removed her arm from around his and instead slipped her smaller hand into his and gently squeezed it.

It was something that strangly comforted them both, if only for a moment.

**A/N: Suggestions and Reviews welcome!**


	3. Hermione - AU Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Hermione**_

_**"AU Malfoy Manor"**_

Screams and yelling filled the dark cold Manor accompanied by a hysterical laugh coming from the dark haired witch that every witch and wizard feared.

Bellatrix Lestrange had Hermione pinned to the floor, tears leaking from her eyes and her breathing heavy but weak at the same time.

"_Crucio"_

Hermione's screams once again filled Malfoy Manor, along with Bellatrix's hysterical laughter for she was enjoying the girls pain and suffering. Soon more yells could be heard coming from the dungeons as Harry and Ron shouted and yelled but no one paid them any mind.

"Where did you get the sword Mudblood?!" Bellatrix screamed at Hermione once more but all Hermione did was sob some more.

"ANSWER ME!"

Hermione's sobbing had taken over as Bellatrix took a blade and started carving into Hermione's flesh, blood started to poor out slowly and onto the floor of the Manor. Hermione slowly turned her head with tears still leaking out of her eyes, there stood the Malfoy family.

Draco, noticing Hermione staring at him was frozen as he looked in her pain filled eyes. Guilt and fear for her life started flooding through him. Draco knew he shouldn't care for her, she was a Mudblood. But as Draco looked into her eyes that almost seemed to beg him to help her, Draco swallowed as if something was caught in his throat.

Before anyone could even react, Draco had raised his wand and blasted his own Aunt off of Hermione. Even quicker, Draco had ran over to the witch he was told to hate his whole life and held onto her as he Apparated away from the dark cold Manor.

Once they arrived to their destination he quickly moved her to lay down on the old but sturdy bed. It only took Draco a moment to realize where he had taken them to, an old house in the middle of no where, a house where Draco used to spend his time to get away from his father after he was punished.

"Malfoy..." Hermione said quietly for it was all she could manage

And suddenly just like that, Draco had finally broke.

Hermione laid there curled up on the old bed in the abbandoned house with Draco by her side, Hermione had stopped crying but still tried to control her breathing but all she could think about was how Draco kept saying 'sorry' over and over while sobbing. She didn't know if he was exactly saying it to her or not but she found herself holding onto him to comfort not only him but herself as well, she just barely registered the fact Draco was holding onto her just as tighly.

"I'm glad you're safe" Draco whispered to Hermione as they both fell asleep still holding onto each other.

**A/N: Suggestions and Reviews welcome! :)**


	4. Luna - Hello Draco

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Luna**_

_**"Hello Draco" (Companion to "Held at Malfoy Manor")**_

War changes people. It was a known fact, yet people were still surprised or shocked to notice the changes it had made to Luna Lovegood. **(A/N: I'm making these "changes" in Luna stay for any one-shots/drabbles involving her after the war, but even then in ones before the war I might make her like this because she's so hard for me to write but yet I still love her!) **Luna knew she changed, she sometimes caught her father giving her looks of sadness because of this. It wasn't like she changed on purpose. The way Luna sounded was still the same, her dreamy expression still appeared on her face most times, but everyone could tell Luna was more aware of what was going on around her, she now showed anger on her face and even sadness. Then there was the biggest changes of all. Luna rarely ever talked about her odd creatures anymore, the thing that upset her father the most. She believed in them still, but didn't see reason to talk about them anymore for they could always read about them in the Quibbler. Then the one people noticed first was her change of dress, she still wore her cork necklace and sometimes her radish earrings but her clothes were now normal.

"Hello everyone!" Luna called to the compartment when she opened the door.

Looks of shock filled everyone's faces as they took notice of this new Luna, with her smile still in place even if she did feel a little uncomfortable at Neville staring at her like he was, she sat down next to Ginny.

"Wow Luna!" Was all Ginny could say as she took in her friends new appearance.

Luna for the day had decided to dress in a white sundress that ended above her knees and showed more skin, not to mention more cleavage then she used to wear or show. Her blonde hair was still a decent length but was shorter then her normal and was in loose curls, and to her friends shock they even spotted a little of makeup on her face.

"Luna, is there a reason for you're...appearance change?" Hermione asked her once odd friend.

Neville, and Dean the only other two in the compartment beside the three girls still stood there frozen, Neville especially was having a hard time keeping his eyes off the girl he had once fancied. Ginny, now realizing they were still staring at Luna quickly smacked them both upside the head.

"Ow!" Both the boys said as they rubbed the back of their heads and made sure to avoid Ginny's glare.

"No...not really." Luna responded to Hermione's question.

Luna looked at her sandled feet hoping no one noticed the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks as the face of Draco Malfoy appeared in her mind. Luna didn't change for a boy of course, but it had crossed her mind plenty of times when she was shopping for new clothes. The thought of Draco Malfoy liking her was insane, and Luna knew she was sane unlike what many people had told her. But she didn't deny the slight thrill she got at the idea of him realizing he liked her once he would see her appearance change.

"I'll be back." Luna quickly said as she jumped up from her seat and slid out the compartment door.

Walking along the train, Luna made sure to take a peak into every compartment she passed. Far enough from her own compartment, sat the person she was looking for. Opening the door quietly, Luna slipped into the compartment.

"Hello Draco."

Luna watched as he slightly jumped and broke his gaze from the window to stare at her, if she paid close enough attention she would have noticed the way his eyes slightly widened as he noticed what she was wearing.

"Lovegood."

She certainly didn't miss the coldness in his voice as he said her last name, but Luna being who she was, ignored it and sat down across from him.

"Being cold to everyone will get you no where."

With a sigh Draco looked at her again, "Sorry Luna."

"It's quite alright."

Luna watched as a small smile formed on Draco's lips, Luna could almost swear it was only her that had ever seen him smile like that and selfishly she was glad for that.

"You're different."

She once again missed the way Draco had glanced at her.

"Is it a bad thing?" Luna asked curiously, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"Not at all."

Just like Luna had done the first time when she was trapped at Malfoy Manor, Draco patted the spot next to him and with a smile Luna got up and sat there. Draco's arm automatically went around her shoulders as she leaned against him, just like they had done everytime Draco came down to the dungeons at the Manor.

"What if someone sees?"

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Luna could hear the hurt in his voice even if he tried his best to hide it.

"No, I was thinking more of you being embarrassed to be seen with me." She said quietly

"Embarrassed? Luna, if anything I'm going to have to scare the guys away from you now!"

Luna quickly sat up straight and stared wide eyed at Draco, a blush covering her cheeks.

"What?" She said shocked, "Guys don't pa-"

And with that, all of Luna's thoughts seemed to melt into a puddle.

Draco Malfoy had just kissed her.

As Luna gladly kissed Draco back, both so wrapped up in each other didn't even notice one of Draco's friends and fellow Slytherin staring into their compartment with his mouth open in shock.

Blaise Zabini would have never guessed.

**A/N: Suggestions and Reviews welcome! :)**


	5. Hermione - Found

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Hermione**_

_**"Found"**_

"I told you guys I was fine!"

"Well it didn't hurt to make sure, now did it?"

Walking down the hall of St Mungo's was the '_Golden Trio'_ as they were now called.

Once again, Harry had got hurt so with Hermione's insisting, he had finally decided to go get checked out to see if he was really okay. Ron had only come along because he was bored.

"Hey isn't that-" Harry broke off his sentence as he pointed to someone down the hall.

"Must be visiting his parents again." Hermione said as they walked towards Neville who was talking to one of the healers.

When they finally reached him, the healer had left and Neville not expecting them had jumped upon noticing they were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neville questioned.

"Hermione forced me to come get checked, had a little accident," Harry pointed to the bandage on his head, "Visiting your parents?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but stopped when a healer came out of the room where they knew Neville's parents must be kept.

"Here you go Neville."

Neville opened his hand as the healer dropped three wrappers into his hand.

"Three?" Hermione asked looking at the wrappers, she knew his parents gave him wrappers but she also knew they each only gave one everytime they seen Neville.

"Uh yeah." Neville nervously switched from standing on one foot to the other as he tried to avoid looking at the trio.

"Neville?" Asked Ron, all three of them noticing Neville's nervousness.

"Look, if I tell you guys...you have to promise not to tell anyone."

All three nodded their heads in agreement, and with a sigh Neville began talking again.

"Remember how Draco Malfoy disappeared after the war?" Nodding their heads, they couldn't help but think of the war two years ago.

Hermione, noticing decided to ask the question that was bothering her, "Neville...is Malfoy in there?"

"WHAT!" Ron and Harry shouted, Neville's eyes widened as he told them to be quiet.

"Neville, Ron and I are Aurors and we didn't even know about this!"

"I know Harry, Kingsley didn't want many people to know, the only reason I even know about it is 'cause..." Neville trailed off and turned to look at the door to his parents room.

Shocked, Harry and Ron both looked from Hermione then to Neville then to the closed door.

"Why would Malfoy be with Neville's parents?!" Ron asked, his voice slightly raised which caused all of them to give him a look.

"He was found a month ago."

"A month?" Hermione asked shocked.

"They found him in some old run down Manor of an old Death Eater, I heard Kingsley saying he was in the dungeons of the Manor curled up in one of the corners. His clothes were ripped and covered in his own blood. Kingsley also said he was barely alive when they brought him in."

All three of them stood there for a moment, trying to let what Neville had said sink in.

"That still doesn't explain why he's with your parents."

"Ronald are you really that stupid!"

"What Hermione is trying to say Ron is, think about the condition Neville's parents are in. Why else would he be in there." Harry said when he noticed Ron's still confused expression.

They all turned back to Neville to let him finish explaining.

"By the time Malfoy was healed, they were already planning on him leaving but," Neville let out a sigh and stared down at the wrappers still in his hand, "Malfoy wasn't all there. So the healers did more tests and found the Cruciatus curse had been used on him like my parents, I visit Malfoy along with my parents not just because they put him in the same room as my parents. No one ever visits him."

"No one at all?" Hermione said softly

**0000000000000000**

A month later and Hermione was sitting in a chair beside Draco's bed.

Hermione had decided she would be the person to visit Draco, Neville still visited him along with his parents but unlike Neville who wasn't able to visit everyday for it hurt him too much to do it, Hermione saw Draco everyday after work.

Ron, annoyed that Hermione had decided to spend so much time visiting him, had broken up with her but Hermione didn't care so much. Sure it hurt her, but it just showed how heartless Ron could be.

Unlike Ron, Harry had understood. But also unlike Ron, Harry had figured out about Hermione's crush on Draco while they were in school. He certainly wasn't happy about it but it wasn't like Hermione could control it. Harry had supported her and even sometimes visted Draco too. Once or twice he even brought Ginny along who also supported Hermione.

"Sorry that I'm a little late today." Hermione said as she picked up Draco's hand and held it like she always did when she came.

She didn't expect him to answer her. Everyday when she came to talk to him, he would smile a childish smile at her and just stare at her while she talked. And just like Neville's parents, he would give her a gum wrapper which Neville had told her he had picked it up from his parents about a week after he was put in their room.

"I wish I could change things." She said sadly

Hermione's biggest regret was not at least trying to be civil with Draco in school. Of course he hated her, and she was just a Mudblood to him but it wasn't like she tried. Maybe if she tried, he would have found he actually liked her.

Hermione let out a small laugh at the thought, but as Hermione looked at Draco more closely she noticed his smile wasn't as childish like as it was yesterday.

"Draco.." Hermione whispered, moving her chair closer and squeezing his hand.

It seemed like forever for Hermione, but Draco finally opened his mouth and Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she heard him.

"Hermione.."

**000000000000000**

_Three Months Later_

"You ready to get out?"

Draco looked at Hermione as if she was stupid for asking such a thing but he couldn't hold the look long enough for a grin spread across his face.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione couldn't help but grin back as Draco slipped a sweater on over his shirt

Before walking out the door, Draco looked over at Neville's parents and if anyone else but Hermione or Neville had walked in, would have found it a strange sight for Draco to walk over and hug both of them, and if anyone else saw, would have been shocked when they hugged Draco back.

"Take care dear." Alice, Neville's mother said as Draco walked back over to Hermione and took her hand.

Not long after Draco had talked, Alice and Frank Longbottom had also finally talked. Because Neville's parents had been like that longer, it would take more time for them to be back to normal like Draco was now. Neville was excited for when his parents would finally be back home where they belonged. Hermione and Draco, who had become good friends with Neville, were happy for the Longbottom family.

When they were finally outside, Draco smiled a real happy smile as the sun hit his face. It was chilly out but the sun still shined brightly.

"Where to now?" Draco asked Hermione confused, Malfoy Manor was long gone which left Draco with no home to go to.

"My flat of course!"

And so Hermione apparated them away to her flat, and as soon as they arrived, Draco had pulled Hermione closer to him and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

With a grin, Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck.

"Welcome home Draco."

**A/N: Suggestions and Reviews welcome! :)**


	6. Luna - Nargles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Luna**_

_**"Nargles"**_

Spending the days before Christmas, Draco did NOT expect to be sitting in Potters house, at his kitchen table.

He especially did not expect to be sitting here with his friends either, though Draco was glad it wasn't all of the Gryffindors.

Sadly for Draco, Luna was upstairs with Potter and Ginny's son James who had dragged Draco's girlfriend upstairs for some reason.

Yes, he had called Potter's wife by her first name. Ginny and Luna were best friends so it was only natural that Draco get used to her first before he got used to Potter, Weasley and Granger who were also in the kitchen with him.

Draco tried not to stare at them too much so he mostly decided to stare at his glass of Firewhiskey, thank Merlin for the Firewhiskey though, Draco doesn't think he can get through the night without it. But for Luna's sake he wouldn't drink too much of it.

"Crap, I think I lost my wand again!" Draco looked up to see Potter pushing things aside and lifting things up looking for his wand.

"Harry! How can you keep losing your wand!" Granger exclaimed, staring at Harry in disbelief.

"I swear I just had it!" Potter threw his hands up in frustration, Draco could have sworn he heard Weasley snickering at him.

"Merlin Harry, pretty soon you're going to somehow lose your head." Ginny stood up to go help her husband look for his wand.

"Probably the Nargles." Draco said as he traced the top of his glass

"Malfoy...how much Firewhiskey did you have to drink?" Draco looked up to see Weasley giving him an odd look, but then as he turned to look at everyone else, he noticed they were giving him similar looks.

Potter and Ginny had stopped and froze from looking for Potters wand, except Ginny had this smirk on her face. Granger looked shocked, and Weasley well it seemed like his normal expression pretty much so Draco didn't mind him looking at him like that much.

"I only had this glass." Draco raised an eyebrow at them.

"Why are you all staring at Draco like that?" Draco became less tense as Luna walked into the room. She kept her head tilted staring at all them but still came and sat down next to Draco, taking his hand and slipping her fingers through his.

"Well...I keep losing my wand, which I lost again so...I was looking for it and Malfoy said 'Probably the Nargles'." Potter slowly sat down as he finished his sentence, Ginny sitting down next to him but now she was smiling.

"What's so odd about that? Draco's right. It probably was the Nargles." Luna said, then lightly shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

Everyone stayed silence for a little bit which let Draco think about it for a second, but then it finally clicked.

"I was serious about the Nargles you know, I didn't want to believe it either but they do exist. I seen them myself!" They all turned to look back at Draco now.

"B-But they don't!" Granger exclaimed.

"Didn't say you had to believe me, but i've seen them." Draco shrugged like Luna did, not seeing the big deal. Yeah, Draco Malfoy believed in Nargles.

"We should tell them about the Wrackspurts we seen!" Draco grinned and looked at Luna who looked beautiful to Draco as she smiled.

Draco sat up straighter in excitement as he started telling Ginny and Granger about the creatures he and Luna had seen, Luna sometimes adding a comment in or two.

He didn't even pay any attention to Potter and Weasley as they leaned in closer to whisper to each other.

"Well I guess spending so much time with Luna-" Potter began but got cut off as Weasley couldn't hold in his comment anymore.

"Malfoy has finally gone off his rocker!"

Ginny, being able to silently move over to her husband and brother had heard their conversation.

"No you idiots! It's called being in love! I think it's adorable."

All three of them turned to look at the couple.

Luna had moved as close to Draco as she could without being on his lap, and his arm had moved to around her waist holding her against him. Every now and then when Luna wasn't looking, Draco would look down at her like she was the most amazing and beautiful thing he had ever seen. And when Draco wasn't looking, Luna would look up at him and suddenly her dreamy expression would be gone and you could see the happiness in her eyes along with the smile on her face.

Ginny silently promised herself to make sure they stayed together forever, no matter what.

**A/N: Suggestions and Reviews welcome! :)**


End file.
